Book
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Max and Ella come from a rich family but when Max helps an old women a gift may change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Max if you don't hurry you'll be late for school!"Ella yelled. She had pin straight hair and hazel eyes.

"Coming!"Max yelled back running down the stairs. Max had carmel eye and brown hair with blond streaks. Max was in high school, sophomore year. Ella was a junior.

They didn't live with their parents. Jeb, their father, always had biasness trips. He was a famous researcher. He helped develope a cure for cancer. Valencia, their mom, was a world-famous vet. What ever money they made they sent back.

They weren't ashamed of their parents but they didn't want people to know they were rich. Rich people have freeloader friends. So they bought a normal house and had a normal life. Went to public school church and had normal friends. Well kinda.

Zephyr had a milk problem. He was laktoseintollerant, but he loved milk. So his nick name was Gazzy or Gasman. He had blond, slightly curly hair, and blue eyes. Angel, Gazzys little sister, had long curly hair blue eyes. She was an angel till you pissed her off then she was your worst nightmare. Then there was Cristal-Tiffiny. She had mocha skin dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes. She loved fashtion. But she earned the name Nudge because you had to nudge her to shut her up. People called her the Nudge channel. Last was James, he had the name Iggy. Since he was a sexist p_iggy._ He had strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes. He had to wear contacts or glasses since he was partially blind.

Max was the kind of person who helped everyone. She had given away her cotes shoes hats and gloves to any one in need. Why did she need them when she could just buy more?

"Max school is gonna start soon!"Ella whined. She hated being late. Why? Well because her boyfriend and her liked to make out in the hall way.

"Go on ahead. Tell teach I'll be late and I'll make up my time later!"Ella ran out. Max shook her head. That girl was always in a rush. Max made some toaster stroodles and left. There was an old beggar women on the street. Her clothes were ragged and she had an old sack with her.

She had a cup in her hands. Max held her food in her mouth and pulled out her big fluffy jacket and a few 20s. She went over and put it on her. The old women looked at her.

"It's too cold for you not to have a jacket,"she explained.

"Thank you dear child, I would like you to have something,"she opened her sack.

"Oh no really its ok,"a dark book was placed in her hands. There was no name on the book and when Max turned to her the women was gone. She shrugged,"Oh well." She put the book in her bag.

Then she remembered school. She ran like her life depended on it. Oddly she got there just in time. Her first class was english and they were just reading. Max pulled out her mystery book and opened it. There was a little note on the inside.

_To whom it may concern_

_If you are reading this then that means one of 2 things. Your either interested or want to use it for dark purposes. This story is all true and I captured it in this book. Please learn from the people in this book._

Max seemed even more curious. What did it mean? How could you use a book for 'dark purposes'? So she started reading. It was about a Nickolas Ride and his fiancé, Lissa Wood. Lissa was having an affair with Nicks best friend, Dylan Summers. But she was to be married to Nick. So they had killed Nick. And he cursed them.

_"May your lives and those of your children suffer,"_before he died. Dylan and Lissa thought nothing of it. Till they had children. All their children were sickly and died not long after they were born. Lissa wasnt able to take it so she had killed herself. Dylan had told his friend, Maya, this story not long before, he too, killed himself.

Max looked at the book, just stared at it. Why would it end like that? Werent stories suppose to have happy endings? Suddenly her name was called.

_"Maximum!"_

She looked around looking for whom ever called her name, but coud find no one. Finally the end of the day came. Max went home alone since Ella needed more help in french.(Wink wink) Max kept having this cold chilling feeling that someone was watching her. That they were right behind her, but she couldn't see anyone!

By the time she was ready for bed that nagging feeling kept hitting her. She unconchasly went down stairs and grabbed the black book. She somehow felt safe with it. As she slept she had a dream of Nick and Lissa. She was Lissa except she loved Nick and married him. And Dylan went with Maya.

When she woke she felt happy that Nick could have a happy ending. Even if it was only in dreams. As she was getting undressed someone cleared there through. Max looked over. There was a tall man in all black. His hair and eyes black. His hair was short with a flop over his left eye.

"Who the fuck are you!"she screamed.

"My name, fair lady, is Nicolas R. Ride. And you are?"she froze.

"Nicolas Ride? Like in my book?"

"Ah so that's where I've been. What year is it?"

"2012!"

"Well it's not the 16th century but I guess I can work with it,"he looked around."Who might you be?"

"I-Im M-Maxi-"

"Ah your Maximum Ride? Well thank you for releasing me."

"Huh?"

"By you having a dream about me made the book open and let me out. NOw I think its time for you to sleep,"he kissed her head.

"Wha?"she passed out.

Max woke with a start. Had all of that been a dream. She looked around. No one in here. She sighed in relief. It was all a dream. She wasnt crazy. Getting dressed she went down stairs. The smell of food woke her up.

"Ella whatchya coo- Nick!"sure enough NIck was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Max."she looked at him then passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max, Max are you ok?"Ellas voice woke her. Max opened her eyes to see 2 Ellas.

"Ella why are there 2 of you?"Ella shook her head and pulled Max up.

"Come on Max lets eat or you'll be late again,"she joked.

"Oh shut up! Besides I wasnt late. I was on time,"she looked around."Was there someone else in the house?"

"Um, no, not that I know of,"Ella turned bumping in to something hard. She rubbed her head looking up. There was a man. A little taller than Iggy. Maybe 6:1. He had black hair and dark eyes that looked black. His hair flopped over his left eye. He wore a black jacket and a white undershirt. His pants looked baggy and he had a loose belt.

"M-M-Max! Theres someone in the house!"she screamed.

"I knew it! I knew I wasnt crazy!"Max beemed."Ella, this is my friend. He came out of a book that I got. Nick, Ella, Ella Nick,"she introduced.

"H-Hi,"Ella shook his hand.

"He doesn't talk very much. He's more of the strong and silent. Any way who wants some breakfest?"Max went to the fridge.

"Oh no you don't! You're a horrible cook!"

"I am not!"

"You broke the toaster, with a bagel! How does someone do that?!"

"I told you the bagel wouldn't come out so I shook it. It just happened to hit the floor!"Nick sighed getting board with this argument. He went to the fridge and grabbed the eggs bacon and sausages. The went to find the pans. He opened the top cabinet. Cups. Bottom. Bowls. Left of the sink. Pans!

Without making a sound he greased the pans and started cooking.

"I told you I was- do you smell bacon?"Max looked at her.

"Yeah I do,"they looked at Nick. He turned staring at them.

"Hungry?"He asked. Max and Ella grabbed 3 plates 3 forks and 3 cups.

"Hey do you want milk or orange juce?"Max opened the fridge.

"Juice."

"Ok ,"she joked. He sighed. How had he gotten stuck with her? He shrugged not caring. He was here now and this time he would not make a mistake.

He walked over to the table and plopped 2 eggs 3 strips of bacon and 2 sausages on each plate. The black-haired girl, Ella, he believed her name was, was staring at him.

"Yes?"

"How old are you? Did you really come from a book? Why now?"she blurted out.

"I'm over 200 I think. Yes I come from a book. Because now I can face the people who killed me. Who took my life because of their evil deeds,"he responded taking a bit of his bacon.

"What do you mean? How can you face the people who killed you?"Max looked at him.

"Belive it or not there is such thing as reincarnation. Every so often people will get the soul of a deceased family member. Some can tell their past life and others don't remember. Even some dreams are gate ways to lost memorys. I can feel Lissa and Dylan's soul somewhere. But they seem to be blocking their soul energy. The might know that I'm here. And if they do then it might be harder to find them,"Nick replied looking at them.

"Do you know who we were in a past life?"Ella asked.

"Wow that was the longest thing I've ever heard you say!"Max gasped faking surprise.

"Ella, you were a seamstress. You made elegant dresses for the rich. Max, you were an art worker. You made paintings that cost a lot of money. Me, I was a dead man,"he smirked.

"No you were a nice rich man. You were just trick by an evil whitch!"Max bent her fork.

"You shouldnt do that. You'll hurt yourself and break your fork,"he took the fork out of her hand.

"Oh what ever!"Max blushed.

"Max and Nick sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first-"

"No no, no, no, no! OK we need a new name for Nick,"they sat there thinking. Suddenly he took a bit of bacon ripping it."I got it! Fang!"

"Huh? Why?"he looked at her.

"Well because you act like a cat eating that meat. Plus when you smile your canine sticks out,"he grumbled shifting uneasy.

"Shit! School!"they jumped up and grabbed their back packs."Come on Fang let's go!"

Fang stood up looking at them."School?"

"Yeah let's go you'll be the new exchange student. You'll be a family relative, lets go!"they got up and ran out.

Fang stood and walked out with them. He looked around and ran after them. When he caught yup he looked at the school. It was a big 2 story building. It was brown with a bell and a roof with a fence. So he guessed that people could walk on it if they wished.

Suddenly, he felt some ones eyes on him. He turned to see 2 people looking at him. There was a boy with shabby black hair and blue eyes. Then there was a women. She had autumn leave red hair and emerald-green eyes. He suddenly got a bad vibe. Where these the people that he was looking for?

"Fang lets go!"Max called. Fang looked at her and followed her inside to get registered in this school.

"Was that him?"

"Yes."

"Lets go Dylan."

"The plan is in motion, Lissa, its time we make an apperance."there eyes gleamed with hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

"Max! How can you not be freaking out?! This guy way in your room! Are we sure he even came from a book?"Ella bickered as Max logged on to the school library.

"Ella I freaked out to but until we learn more about him he's staying with us. How can he know so much? And yes I'm freaked out too. I just hide it better,"Max typed 'Nicolac Martinez' in the search bar.

_Nicolas Martinez was one of the wealthiest men in 1600's. It is said that he had fallen in love with his best friend, Maya Cain. But his family betrothed him to another. A Lissa Wood. She never care for Nicolas and was said to have had many affairs. Then she met a Dylan Summers. He was a body-guard and friend for Nicolas. When Nicolas found out he called off the wedding. He become sick for unknown purposes that today is called iron poisoning. Lissa had fed it to him little by little causing permanent damage._

_Lissa convinced her lover, Dylan, to kill him. Dylan, blinded by love, did so stabed his life long friend in the back over 48 times. None were severe enough to kill him. He ended up bleeding a slow and painful death. It took him 8 hour to bleed out. Dylan said that he had attacked him first and the murder was forgotten. Lissa and Dylan settled down and had 11 children. All the children died of 'unknown' causes. 3 died of S.I.D.S. shortly after they were born. 2 were shot while watching a duel. The bullets strayed off and hit them. 2 were raped and murdered. 3 had gone insane and killed themselves. The last child, a daughter, they renamed Maya, because their closest friend had died of a heart attack._

_Maya, though sickly, was the only child to survive the horrible line of tragedies. It was said that Nicolas was the one killing them through a revenge plot. But Maya survived because she was named after his only love, and he could not bring himself to kill her._

Ella was crying by the end of the passage. Max had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Come on Ella let's go get Fang he's probably still in the office,"she logged off and left. As they walked down the corridors Nudge ran into her.

"Ohmigod did you see the total hunk running around the school? He looks sooooooo hot! Id like myself a peace of that! Mmm so sexy! He's a new kid everyone's talking about it like he was fresh candy. Brigid Lace has her eyes on him. But he keeps going around like he's never been in a school before. Youd think he was from the 16th century the way he acts!"Max went pail.

"Y-Yeah 16th century,"she laughed nervously.

"You know something don't you? Oh my gosh is he your boyfri-"Max slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No he's not. Now which way did he go?"Nudge pointed to the left were the lockers were."Good girl."Max let go of her and ran down through the lockers. If she hadn't known better she would have got lost. Max caught a glimpse of the roof door opened. She stopped, it was worth the try. She ran over to the door and up the stairs. All this running left her out of breath.

"F-Fang are you up h-here?"she panted her hands on her knees.

"Mmmm?"a dark figure turned to her."Max what are you doing here?"

"L-Looking f-for y-you! Its time f-for class,"she stood up straight.

"Ok, let's go,"he stood up and walked over to her.

"You have either me or Ella in your classes with you. So if you need anything just ask,"Max lead him down stairs and to his first period class. He had english, gym and french with Max. Study hall, lunch, with Max and the gang, and history with Ella.

Fang sighed they were reading Shakespeare. Like he didn't already know the guy. God this class, this school, this time, was confusing! They had to go to school for 13 years. Or if they wanted to have a certain study they went for more years!

"Nick could you start reading?"he sighed stood and read. He didn't even try but the words flowed fluently from his mouth. They class could feel the emotion from him, even though he wasnt trying.

By the time he was finished most girls were crying and they boys had envious looks. Max was smiling and he couldn't figure out why. By lunch time, Max was sure he was the teachers favoret student. He was smart athletic and could speak french 4 without trying. It comes naturally, he insisted.

"Max that's the guy! He was the hot one-"

"Hey!"Gazzy shouted. He didn't like her looking at other boys because he liked her.

"So who is this guy?"Iggy asked looking at them.

"He's a friend staying with us for some time wail his parents are away,"Max told them. She bought 2 trays of food and Fang looked at her.

"Why 2?"

Max smiled and went over to a small girl sitting all alone.

"Here would you like to join us?"she put the tray of food next to her and gestured to their table. The girl smiled and nodded going to their table with her.

"Why?"Fang asked.

"Because I know what its like to feel lonely and unwanted and hungry. We weren't alway rich. My mother and father used to live with us but we weren't doing so well. Jeb and mom fought a lot. I almost died in a fire and thats what snapped them out of their stupidity. They went back to college and got good jobs. When they went to college we wouldn't eat for days. So yes I know how if feels. No one helped us but I'm going to help them. Thats the only thing I can think of doing,"Max explained.

Everyone was sitting at the table mouth open. Max had never revealed her personal life to anyone.

"Your rich?"Iggy asked.

"Yes,"they nodded.

"Anyway what is your name?"Max turned to the new girl. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was short about 5:7.

"Jesse,"she spoke her voice barely a whisper. She shoved around her food before eating.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes."

"How do you like it so far?"Iggy asked.

"Its fine. The people are really nice and everyone's friendly,"Jes smiled faintly.

By the end of the day Fang was pooped. Why was this place so hard! How did Max and Ella do it?

"Hey Fang let's go shopping we need some clothes for you,"Max took him to the 'mall'. He got 6 pairs of clothes. All black gray or dark blue.

Max made up the guest room so he could sleep comfortably. Before she left the room Fang had taken his shirt off. There were over a dozen scars on his back. Max stood there and brushed her fingers across them. He stiffened slightly.

"Oh Fang I'm so sorry,"Max whispered.

"It's over now. Theres nothing you can do,"they stood in silence.

Max hugged him from behind before pulling away."Im going to bed. Call me if you need me,"with that she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang stayed awake that night. Why was Max acting like this? Most people would have either killed him again or tried to, but she helped him. Fed him clothed him bathed him, why? Had she really known hardships that her parents put her through?

He didn't know but he was partially glad. Without that experience they would never have met. He was sure Ella didn't believe he came from a book but he had. He could feel himself becoming more human. Soon almost anything could kill him. And he knew it.

Hopefully though he would have gotten revenge and moved on. He never understood why he had died. If Lissa wanted to be released from her marriage she could have said so. She didn't have to sneak around and be a skank. He never loved her anyway. He liked Maya. No he had never loved anyone. He was too young for that. 21 was too young right?

Someone knocked on his door."Open,"he called.

Ella came in in a red nighty.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some thing?"she questioned.

"Yeah what?"

"In the book you were trapped in it said 'unleash a great evil' or something. What does that mean?"she asked hesitantly.

"I was locked in a book for over a millenium. Many people have found my book and I can hear them talking. I've heard US government plans(Not really so don't come to my house!)I've heard dark family crushing secrets. Say if a robber or terrorist found me and unleashed me I would have to tell them anything they tell me to,"Ella looked confused.

"Explain in simple terms,"he sighed.

"I know too much. And who ever lets me out of the book is like my master,"she nodded.

"So Max can ask you anything and you'd have to answer her?"a nod. She had an evil grin on.

"Thank you for the information,"she left. 'That was odd,'he thought.

Thank god it was friday, of whatever. Apparently it ment no school. Fang could be alone with his thoughts as long as he wanted without the worry of school.

Fang sighed. A certain person kept popping into his mind. How her wavy hair shined in the sunlight. How her smile seemed to light up his world. What was this feeling? He couldn't nail it but he'd never felt it before.

A flicker of dark energy made him flash out of his thoughts. He quickly jumped to the window and looked out. There was the same two from school. They were looking up at his window. Fang watched as they smirked and walked away. Who were they? They seemed to know too much.

Fang closed his curtains and went to Max's room."Max do you have pictures of your class mates?"

She looked up from the book she was reading."Huh, uh yeah in my year book. Why?"

"Can you get it for me?"he requestid.

"Oh yeah sure,"she went to a bookshelf in her room and looked around. She grabbed a thin white book and brought it to him."Here."

Fang grabbed it flipping through the pages. He stopped at one page folding the corner and moved on. He stopped again and Max looked at him confused.

"Fang, whats wrong what is it?"she leaned over his shoulder.

"I think this is Dylan,"he pointed to a man named Sam Barber,"and this Lissa,"he pointed to Brigid Shaw.

"That can be I've known them for years! Sure there ass holes but there just like everyone else,"Fang turned to her.

"I know that's them! They were at school watching me and just now they smirked while looking at me. They know Max! Like it of not you're in danger now. And it's because you let me out of the book. Max I need you to keep that book with you. If you lose it then we could be in big trouble,"she wanted to ask why but didn't want to intrude in his privet business.

"Ok I'll try to keep the book safe. I promise,"he nodded and left.

He sighed knowing that he had probably scared the shit out of her. Barging in than yelling at her. She had protected him enough and he still needed her protection. God he felt week.

Fang sighed decided to go to sleep and just forget the rest of the day. He thought if he slept he would get a certain person out of his head. Sadly she still hunted him. Why couldn't he forget about Max? He had so many dreams of them together, why? Was it because she saved him?

'Because you have a crush on her,'his mind broke in. He sighed frustrated. He could not like someone he had just met! That was impossible! At least that's what he told himself. By morning it was no better because he actually got to see her. Her messy hair and flushed face made her look cuter than before.

Fang growled lowly. He did not find this girl cute! She was 17 and he was over 900! That would never work out anyway. He was pretty sure when his quest was over then he would leave forever. He had no right to be here. He was from the 16th century.

"Fang when your jobs done, what will happen?"Max asked.

"I don't know. Disappear maybe, I'm not suppose to be here,"he got the pots out."Can you get me the eggs?"she nodded.

"Fang I've been thinking a lot and if you have a choice to stay with me or go, will you stay? Youve become like family to us and well miss you if you leave. So what do you say?"Max looked at him hopeful.

Fang smiled a real smile and chuckled,"Max I promise if I'm able to stay I will, ok?" She smiled and nodded.

"So what are ya makin' for breakfest,"she broke the touching moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The day went on as normal. School, lunch, home, dinner. Nothing changed though everyone noticed Fang and Max giving each other secret and longing looks. Finally Iggy Nudge Gazzy Ella and Angel got tired of it. They set up a date for them.

"Max Fang I won tickets to this fancy new movie resonant place, but I have plans with Ig and I don't want to waste them. Would you use them? The movie is _The Raven_ or something. So, will you go?"she heled up the tickets.

"What do ya say Fang wanna go?"Max nudged him.

"Meh,"Fang shrugged.

"Ill take that as a yes. Ok well go. But! No messing around with Ig!"Max warned her.

"Fine,"she promise.

3 days passed and it was time to go to the restaurant. Max had her hair in a bun with two curls going down the sides. She had crimson eye liner and a faint blush followed by red lipstick. She wore a slim black dress with a sash. And flats, because she refused high heels.

Fang had on a black dress shirt and dress pants. He had the keys in his hands and he was twirling them. When Max came down his eyes widened. She was beautiful! He had never seen a prettier sight. They stood there looking at one another.

"Are you ready to go?"he held his hand out to her.

"Oh um yeah," she grabbed his arm and he lead her to the car. He got in one side and Max the other. Fang put in the keys and started the car.

"Fang do you even know how to drive?"Max asked.

"Probably, not sure yet,"Fang replied.

"What!"he backed out the car and speed off."Fang!"she screamed.

"What?"

"Slow down! Your way over the speed limit!"Max gripped the arm rests.

Fang put his foot on another peddle slowing the car down."Is that better?"

"Much,"Max sigh. Fang did NOT know how to drive a car! On the way back she would drive. And then later she would teach him to drive. She would not die so soon in her life. Thankfully they got there safe and no one pulled them over. They went in and looked around. It looked like a little café in the front and then there was a path going to the theatres. They shrugged and followed the path to the attendance stand.

"Um we don't know where this movie thing is could you help us?"Max asked while Fang grumbled that he could find it himself.

"Oh your just down the hall,"the man pointed."Here, Kim, help these people to there sets,"a young women walked up. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Follow me this way,"she turned and walked away. Fang and Max ran after her. When they got to the theater there wasnt many people. Max and Fang found a seat in the middle. There were theater sets and a table.

What would you like to drink?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know were a movie restaurant,"Kim replied.

"Um two cokes,"Max asked the women nodded and left. Max looked over at Fang to see him sigh."You ok?"

"Yeah just rememberin' stuff,"he smirked and shook his head."Dont worry 'bout it."

"No your family Fang, and if anything bothers you than I want to try to help,"Max looked at him determined.

"Fine, I was thinking about when a first men Lissa. She wasnt all that pretty and I really didn't want to get married, but our parents had closed some big deal together or it benefited us some how and made us get married. One day Dylan was over so I introduced them. I saw something in their eyes but I didn't think murder was there,"he looked away."When Dylan came into my room that night I had wanted to tell him I was going to leave so I wouldn't have to marry Lissa. I would have went to Virgina. I heard it was really nice this time of year. But I never got to. He stabbed me hitting my lung so I couldn't say anything. I didn't understand why 'till he told the story to Maya. But that's when I was put in the book. I was just a wandering soul before that. I guess it was for the better though. I never would have met any of you if it hadn't happened."

Max looked up at him,"Didnt you love Maya?"

"No, she was just a friend. Everyone thought I loved her though. Not sure why,"he shrugged.

Kim came back and gave them there drinks. Then they partially watched the move. They kept looking at each other. Some times catching the others eye before turning away blushing. When the movie was finished Max drove back home. Fang walked her to her room door.

"I had a great time,"she looked down.

"Yeah me too,"he blushed a little.

"Whats for breakfast?"

"Waffles,"he looked at her. She quickly shot up and kissed him before slipping into her room. Fang stood there before confused before smiling and whistling down the hall.

Max, however, was red faced and pressed against her door. She was touching her lips not figuring out where that courage came from. Just happy it came from some where. She liked Fang, no dough about that, but he might not like _her_ like that.

When morning came she was almost afraid to go down stairs, but did at the smell of bacon coaxed her down.

"Mornin' Max,"Fang said hearing her before she was down at all.

"How did you hear me I was super quite! I can't even hear you so how the hell did you hear me?"he just chuckled. Max sat there eating before turning to him."Im teaching you how to drive."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the date Max and Fang had had. Almost everyone in school had heard about it. Everyone conceded them dating, though they denied it. 'Just friends' they said. Well that probably wasnt true at all. Both Fang and Max had crushes on each other. And they knew it. Hell the kiss said it all.

And Fang had noticed that there were people watching them. He knew it was his fault. They were after him and he had dragged Max into all this. He regretted it all. The date, the kiss, getting out of the book, and, most importantly, falling in love with her.

Max was currently snuggled against his side. They had been watching a movie when Max had gotten very tired. She had slid over to him and put her head on his shoulder. She had whispered something to him and fell asleep. He thought she said elephant shoes but that didn't make scene. What did elephant shoes have to do with anything?

Fang looked over at Ella. Her and Iggy were cuddled together. But they were dating. A flash of red went through his vision. He knew they were her. He stood and placed Max on the couch. He didn't want anyone hurt because of him.

"Fang where are you going?"Ella sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Out. Whatever you do, do not fallow me. Got it?"Fang looked her in the eye.

"Ok, but Fang? Come back, Max needs you,"Ella told him.

"I'll try,"with that he left. He followed a dark aura to a small hose not far from Max's.

"Finally Nick! I mean really how long was it going to take for you to find us?"A women with autumn red leaf hair came out of the shadows.

"Oh now he always was slow,"a boy came out of the shadows. He had black hair.

"Lissa, Dylan,"he snarled.

"Nick, or should we call you Fang?"Lissa sneered.

"Whats that girl's name a _Fang?_ Was it Max? It that the girl who helped you out of the book? Was that her name?" Dylan asked.

"Also we go by new names, Brigid and Sam. It's the names out new parents gave us,"Sam explained.

"When did you start to remember?"Fang asked.

"When we were around 12. That's when we met. Though you must consider yourself lucky. You found Max. Now shes part of you aint she?"Lissa asked.

"Your wrong!"Fang yelled.

"Oh yeah right. We saw you at the movie."

"And how she slept on you at that house."

"Shut up!"

"I think he's mad Lis'."

"Id have to agree with you. He seems mad."

"I said shut up!"

Sam smirked. This had been very entertaining. But as all entertainment it had to end. Nick ,because he refused to call him that ungodly name Fang, had his hands fisted at his sides. His face was turning red in anger. It was about time for him to make his move. Lissa flipped her hair, giving him the signal.

"So Sam what should we do now? I think we should go visit Max and tell her all about us?"Nick started walking over to them with all the intent on betting the shit out of them both, when a sharp object hit his shoulder. He gripped his shoulder looking down. There was a blade in his shoulder.

"You fucking basturds!"he gritted out. Another blade hit his arm.

"Just like old times, a B?"Sam asked tilting the dagger back and forth.

"Your so stupid sometimes,"Brigid rolled her eyes.

"But you know you love me,"Sam smiled thronging another dagger.

Fang had 3 baggers in his right arm and 2 in his left by the time they stopped. Sam still had 6 daggers in his hand. Brigid just looked at Fang with a smirk. They would win again. And this time he wouldn't come back. Sam was just about to through the killing dagger when they suddenly stopped.

"Fang!"Fang turned to see Max.'What the fuck is she doing here!'Fang thought angry.

"Fang are you ok? Oh god why didn't you tell me anything? You stupid ass!"though Max was yelling she had tears in her eyes.'Max,'Fang cooed.

"Well well is this the Max you're so fond of?"Brigid asked.

"Actully she has looks too stupid for him, but then again there both idiots,"they laughed.

"Shut up! Leave her out of this!"Fang spat. He suddenly fell over.

"Fang!"Max looked down at his arm. There were daggers in it and he had massive blood loss. The sleeve of his shirt was drenched in blood. It slipped down his arm and dripped on the floor."Fang you idiot! Why couldn't you just tell me?"tears slipped down her face and onto his.

"Oh look Sammy I think we made her cry,"Brigid joked. Max gritted her teeth.

"Shut the fuck up!"she pulled a dagger out of his arm and through it at her. Brigid turned just in time to be clipped by it. She grabbed her cheek as blood slipped down her face.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!"Brigid went to hit her but Sam grabbed her.

"We need to go. People are coming,"Brigid looked at her one last time before running off with Sam. Max watched them leave before falling on Fang. Trying to cover him from the world.

"Idiot,"she mumbled affectionately.

"Max? Fang? What are you doing here?"Max looked up to see Iggy standing over her.

"Iggy,"Max sobbed. Iggy new, even without words, that she needed his help. Ella had made him go look for them. Just incase something like this happened.

"Come on, Max,"Iggy looked over Max to see Fang. He had blood all over his arm. Iggy picked him up and took him over to Max's house. Max took him over to Fangs room. Once there she took a look at his wounds. She cleaned and bandaged them.

"There so many, so many wounds,"Max stroked his arm. Ella and Iggy looked at them. They knew what was going on. Max loved him."You guys can go,"they were pulled out of their thoughts by her voice.

"Come on El let's go,"Iggy gently pulled her out of the room. Ella looked back one last time before closing the door.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me they were there? I would have went with you. Stupid,"Max brushed his hair away before putting her head on the bed next to him.

Fang woke a little while later. There was a burning sensation in both his arms and he could barely move. He tried to move his right arm but couldn't. He looked down to see Max holding his hand.

"Max,"Fang smirked. She grumbled something and squeezed his arm.

"Stupid,"she mumbled. He just smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

"You idiot! If you weren't hurt right now I'd kicks your ass! Did you think you'd just go and talk to them nicely? You stupid idiot! "Max screamed.

"Ok! Ok! I know I was stupid-"

"Nooooooo, you don't know anything! You're so stupid!" Fang sat up.

"I know I'm being stupid but I was doing it for you! If you hadn't brought me out of the fucking book you wouldn't be in danger!" He spat. Max took a step back.

"What do you mean I'm in danger?" She whispered.

"Dylan and Lisa, or whatever they call themselves, know that you're the holder of the book. If they get a hold of the book then they can kill me" he explained. Max gasped. She didn't know** _that_ **would happen!

"Why would they want to do that?" She wondered aloud.

"The same reason I want to kill them! I'm the black hole in there perfect world! I'm the one that can shatter their dream," he looked down barely whispering the next part."If you guys weren't here, if anything happened to you, I'd probably kill myself."

"No! Don't ever say that!"Max straddled him cupping his face."Fang, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to live for the both of us, ok?" He nodded reluctantly.

Max kissed his forehead."Thank you." she got up and went to the door."I'll be back later. Do you want anything?" She asked.

"No I'm fine," Max nodded and left. She went to the living room and sat down. Iggy turned to her smirking wildly.

"So, Max, did you 'take care of' Fang?" Iggy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pig," Max shoved his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! I just want to know!" He defended. Max rolled her eyes.

"Ella, control your dog. Before I beat him like a puppy," Max threatened. Ella rolled up a news paper and hit Iggy with it.

"Hey!"

"Behave!"

"I'll show you behaving!" He grabbed Ella spinning her around.

"Ah! Iggy put me down!" She screamed.

Max rolled her eyes. The door bell pulled her out of her thoughts. Getting up she went to the door. When she opened the door she didn't see anyone. What the hell, she thought. Turning around to leave she heard a child's voice.

"Hey!"Max turned around seeing her cousin Ari. He was a wolfish looking child with red hair and blue eyes.

"Wolf!"Max picked him up hugging him.

"I told you stop calling me that!" He gasped out."Can't breath! Hug to tight!"

Max rolled her eyes (she seems to be doing that a lot lately) and released him."What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Mississippi?"

"No, mom came down to drop me off. She has some work to do so I'm staying here for a bit, "he bragged his suitcase in the house. His parents loved to travel. But they had decided Ari should stay in school and when he turned 18 go around the world with them.

"Ari, you remember Iggy, Gazzy and Angel," Angel was Gazzy's little sister. She looked like a female Gaz. Ari blushed; Max found he had a crush on Angel. She also noticed that Angel had the same problem. (Yes I ship them) But they were too young to do that yet. Like really 7 is too young! Don't you think so?

"We also have another guest. His name is Fang. He'll be staying with us for a while, ok?"Ari nodded. Max started to think that the house was becoming too crowded.

Looking at the clock she noticed that it was past 7."I'll be right back," she went to Fangs room. He was asleep on the bed. "Stupid has to take medicine," Max went and got his pills before waking him.

"What?"

"Time to take your pills," she held up the bottle.

He held his hand out and took the pills. Without water he swallowed them. Max went to make Iggy make dinner and when she returned she found Fang laughing and smiling.

"Fang are you ok?"

"Look Max there's a pretty unicorn!" He pointed to the corner.

"Fang are you ok?"Max felt his head. He felt fine. She picked up the pill bottle."Shit!" She yelled. It wasn't his pain pill. It was valium!

"Max, Max, Max! I love you! I love you soooooooo much. I love you this much!" He held his arms out.

"F-Fang lay down! I gave you the wrong thing," she was blushing like mad! She tried to get up to get the others.

"No! Max stay!" He commanded.

"Fang I-"

Fang tried to get up only to get caught in the sheets and fall. Max tried to catch him, only to fall with him. Their heads collided as they fell. Max looked up to see a Fang lying on top of her.

"Fang I-"

She never finished because Fang put his lips on hers. An electric shock went through both of them. Max wrapped her arms around him. They were lost in each until a gasp was heard. Fang and Max broke apart looking at the door. Iggy was standing there, his mouth agape.

"I-Iggy! I-I can explain!" Max got up whipping her mouth.

"I'm telling," he said.

"Iggy don't you-"

But he didn't hear the rest. He had ran off down the hall way. Max shot up and ran after him. Sadly Iggy got there first.

"Max and Fang were making out in Fangs room!" He shouted as Max suddenly tackled him.

"Lies, lies all lies!" She yelled.

"Ella, help me!"Iggy reached his hand out for help but no one reached back. Suddenly Max's weight was off his back. He turned around to see Fang with Max in his arms.

"Both of you shut up!" He yelled. Then there was silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang had just grabbed Max and yelled at everyone. He looked like he was having a head ace."God you guy need to shut up!"

"Fang your...back!"Max spoke surprised.

"I was never gone. I was in my room,"she turned enough to look at him with the corner of her eye.

"Do you-do you remember anything?"Iggy asked.

"Remember what?"he didn't understand. Wasnt he in his room waiting for Max when they started yelling? He remembered getting his pills and Max going to check on the others. Then a blank. He must have drifted off, right? Then he heard them yelling. He had gotten mad. The pills had made his head hurt.

Max looked down disappointed. How could he not remember taking her first kiss? That was her _first_ _real kiss,_ besides the one she gave him,and he _didn't remember!_ He was the longest and _only_ relationship she'd ever have. She felt like she should hit him, kick him, _tell him_ about_ everything!_ But she thought better of it. This was Fang. He was her best friend. Who was living with her. She had to stop thinking about him like this. Yet it felt so right. Like they were ment for each other.

But one thing kept popping into her mind. Just what _was_ Lissa's and Fang's relationship. What was the stopping and beginning point of their union? In the basic sense, how far had they gone? Lissa had cheated on Fang. That was a given. Fang never married Lissa. Also given. But that didn't mean anything. A lot of people have sex before marriage. Fang, well who knows with him. He was always quite and didn't say a word. He could have secrets that no one knew of. Not ever her.

"Yo Max you ok?"Max looked up at Iggy. She was still in Fangs grasp. She suddenly realised that she had gone limp in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking,"she stomped on Fangs foot making him let her go. She fell to the ground on all fours. Fang hissed in pain and tripped over the table. He fell over and hit his head on the rocking chair.

"There, now, Iggy help me get Fang to his room. Then well get Ari set up in the other guest room."Iggy nodded and lifted Fang up. They dragged him in his room and tossed him on the bed. Then they carried Ari's bags to his room on the other side of Max's.

Fang didn't come out for the rest of the night. He stayed in his room. Thinking, or at least trying to. His mind was a blurry blank. A fuzzy mess. He couldn't remember anything. Why couldn't he remember? What had everyone thought he'd done? He'd seen there faces. They looked surprised and kinda happy. Had he done some thing to make them happy? And why had Max seemed so disappointed? He just didn't understand! He kind of wished that Sam and Brigid would attack him so he could get his mind off this mess.

There was a knock on his door. He was hoping. Really _really_ hoping that Max wasnt behind that door,"Open,"he called. To his surprise Ella walked on and closed the door."Hey Ella. What are you doing?"

"I'm here to bring you your medicine,"she held up a much smaller bottle than before.

"That's not right. What happened to the one Max gave me?"he tilted his head.

"Those were the wrong ones. Dont you remember anything?"he shook his head."Fang, you were kissing Max. That was her first kiss."

"NO! Max kissed me before,"he tried to tell her different.

"Was it a real kiss or a two second kiss?"guilt begain to fill him. How could he do that to her. And NOT remember. God if he didn't need to kill Sam and Brigid he'd kill himself!

"Oh god, what did I do?"he looked at her. Confusion, doubt, fear, and, least of all, regret. He didn't regret kissing her. He regretted not **remembering.**

"Fang, it's not your fault. She gave you Valium. That messed you up. It was like you were high. Sence it was you first time doing **any** type of drug your body blanked. Your just not the type of person that can handle you drugs," Ella explained.

"That's not it. Ella, I don't regret kissing her. I regret not _remembering._ I do care for Max. Shes my best friend. I _trust_ her with my life."he looked down."I would and _will_ die for her. I wont let anything happen to her."

Ella touched his shoulder."I know you do. I saw it on your face. You care for her. And she you. Keep her safe Fang, don't let anything stop you. Her and Iggy are all I have left. Please, keep her safe,"she kissed his cheek and let. Leaving the pills on his night stand. Fang sighed, was nothing in his life going to be easy?

There was another knock on his door and Iggy came in.

"Els forgot you water so I brought it,"he put the cup down."You remember anything?"

"No, Ella told me about it."

"Ah! Do you regret it?"Iggy leaned over him questioningly.

"No, I don't. But I **do** regret not remembering. I told Ella this,"Fang couldn't say anything more. Then again, what more was there **to** say? That he had no feelings for her? 'Cause that was a lie. That he had nothing to say, though, was a lie. He had a lot to say. A hole lot. Though, he was NOT going to tell anyone. Especially Iggy.

"Max is really embarrassed about you guys getting caught. Hell she's embarrassed about her first kiss. Should have seen her face. Was cherry red,"Iggy smirked as Fang looked away with a flush."You should come out. Where having taco-tuesday."

"Its thursday."

"And?"

"How can it be taco-tuesday when its thursday?"

"Dont ruin my dreams! Dream killer!"Iggy ran out of the room fake crying. Fang rolled his eyes. Leave it to Iggy to make everything better. Kinda.


	9. Chapter 9

At dinner no body talked. Well, except Ella trying to calm the still crying Iggy.

"Th-then he-he s-said that T-Taco-Tuesday can't be Thursday. Can you believe him?"he took a bite of his taco.

"No Iggy I cant believe him. Seems like he's braking everyone's heart,"she snuck him a glance.

"I'm done,"Max stood and left. Fang watched her leave. And everyone watched him. When he looked back so did they. He sighed putting the rest of his food in the trash. He mumbled a small 'not hungry' and left. They all looked at one another confused. What was there problem?

~~~With Fang~~~

Fang sighed. He was sitting at the park. Couples were going back and forth. Hand in hand. Sometimes they would have ice cream. Others would have children. And others would just watch the sun set. Was Max watching the sunset? Was she thinking about him as he was her? No, probably not, but it didn't hurt to hope, right?

"Nick,"Fang turned to see Dylan sitting beside him.

"YOU!"he shouted and jumped up ready for a fight.

Dylan glanced at him from the corner of his eye,"Sit down. I'm not here to make a scene." Fang hesitated slightly, but put his fists down and slid down on the edge of the bench.

"What do you want Dylan,"Fang snapped.

Is it true?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Is wh-"

"Did I really kill you when you were leaving? You were just going to leave right? Not come back for my Lissa?"he kept blabbing.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on! My brain can't process all this at once. Yes I was leaving. I didn't want to marry Lissa. I didn't have any feelings for her. No, I wasn't going to come back. I wanted to go to the new world. And yes,"he said hesitantly,"you killed me with no just cause."

"I, I just, I thought, I mean...sorry,"he mumbled.

Fang just patted his shoulder then a thought hit him,"How did you know where I was? Why did you come to ask me about my death?"

"Ya know that girl with the big mouth?"

"Max?"

"Yeah, her. Well, she found me as I was walking to the store."

~flash back~

*whistle whistle* Dylan sighed looking at the sky. He guessed things were alright. He had Lissa, Brigid now. He was knocked out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him.

"Hey!"he turned around,"Watch your- hey!"It was that girl that had saved Nick from death. She turned around looking pissed, but stopped when she saw him. She reached out and snagged his sleeve dragging his to an Internet Cafe. She shoved him in a seat and started typing. When she had apparently found what she was looking for she printed it out, shoved it in his hands and left. Dylan read it over and was stunned. Had Lissa lied to him all those years ago? Had he killed his best friend for a lie? He had to find out.

He dashed out of the store, looking back and forth for the girl. But she wasn't there. So he went to the place Nick seemed to like the most. The park. Yes he watched Nick. What? He had to know everywhere he was if he was going to attack him somewhere.

~peasant time~

"She didn't say anything just took me to a cafe and sat me. She typed in you name and this popped up,"Dylan handed Fang a folded up peace of paper. Fang scanned it over and gasped. _Max_ had found this? And she hadn't _told_ him!

"Are you_ sure _it was Max?"

Dylan nodded,"I'm sure."

"Thanks bud, but I gotta go right now,"Fang dashed away. His history, Max knew his history. Was that why she was acting so nice? Did she think him a joke? The gears in his head were moving. Thinking about all the options there were. What was going to happen next? What would he do next?

"Max I ne-"

"No, sweetie that's not what I meant. Me and Fang are friends. We don't have a romantic relationship. Not even when hell freezes over will we get together because-"

"Fang!"Angel yelped.

Max turned on her heels,"F-Fang! How, how much did you hear?"

"When hell freezes over, eh Max? Is that really how you feel?"he sneered trying to hide his hurt.

"That, that's not what I meant!"she tried to defend herself.

"Whatever,"he turned ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"she shouted.

"To end this so I can leave,"with that he slammed the door. Max and Angel were left there in silence.

Brother Fang!"Angel shouted and ran towards the door. Max grabbed her before she got there.

"Angel, stay in the house. I'll go find him and clear this up,"with that Max pushed her towards the couch.

"But Max why are you going to look for him? You don't love him,"Max turned around. Tears streaming down her face.

"But that's just it. Angel, I do love him. He got the wrong idea,"with that she turned and ran out to look for him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fang! Fang!"Max ran down the street calling his name. She hadn't meant for him to here that, but he did. And he had the totally wrong idea! And now she feared what he would do. He said 'end it' which couldn't be good. "Fang you ass listen! You heard all wrong!"her hands were fisted by her sides. "I love you, you jack ass!"she screamed. Her sobs clouded her vision and she slid to the floor."You idiot."

"Max?"she looked up to see Dylan.

"Oh, hey Sam. I thought you were Fang,"she whipped her tears.

"Nope, sorry. Also, I'm Dylan."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"she giggled.

"Hey why ya so sad? Is it cuz of Nick? Want me to kick his ass?"Yes even though they hate each other now they were friends at one point.

"I guess you could say that,"she took a deep breath,"a friend of mind was taking about me and Fang. I told her that Fang and I would never get together. Not ever if hell froze over."

"I'm already not liking this,"Dylan interrupted.

"No, we'd never got together because were already together. Fang heard wrong and said he was going to 'end it' or something,"she finished.

"Lissa might have already found him,"Dylan spoke hurriedly. He ran down the street Max right behind him. Sadly he was in a rush and his mind was boggled. He couldn't remember anything. So he ended up running around until he found a familiar place and went from there.

Before they could get there though, they heard Fang's and Lissa's voice. Dylan swore under his breath. This was probably not going to end well. Fang and Lissa were standing there arguing. Screaming at the top of their lungs. Luckily, though, Dylan had enough brains to make sure his hide out was in a secluded area.

"You stupid bitch! Why would you hurt him like that!"Fang growled.

"Don't you understand Fang, I never liked him. Dylan's just a pawn in my game of chess. He does my dirty work and he would never betray me. He loves me,"Lissa laughed before pulling a dagger out of her sleeve."See, unlike me, Dylan has finger prints. So, if they find your body I can't be held accountable." she through the dagger at him. Fang touched his cheek and when he pulled it away it was covered in blood.

Suddenly Dylan appeared next to her."Hello Fang, when did you get here?"he smirked.

"You fucking traitor!"he spat. Dylan looked hurt, but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Don't kid yourself Nick, I would never be on your side,"he laughed.

"Fang, my name is Fang,"he proclaimed.

"That's the name your girlfriend gave you isn't it?"Dylan mocked.

"Yeah, yeah it is. And I love her for it, but she doesn't feel the same. So I came here to leave. So either kill me now or fight me,"Lissa laughed and pulled out a dagger, but Dylan held her back.

"Let me do it,"he took the sharp object from her. She rolled her eyes, but let him be. She was about to leave when there was a sudden burning pain in her back and she started coughing. She covered her mouth with her hands only to find blood on them.

"Dylan?"she turned around,"Why?"

"I'm not a pawn, Lissa. Nor will I be played,"he smirked as she fell over. Fang was in shock for an instant, but then looked at Dylan. He winked and took Lissa's body."Stay here Fang. I'll be right back,"and he left.

Fang sighed in relief, sort of. Now he was in love, had no home, and his killer was his only allie. He was so in thought he didn't hear the foot steps approaching. But he did feel the sharp pain when someone slapped him.

"Ow, what the-, Max?"he asked. She stood above him crying.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! I was looking for you for god knows how long and when I find you, you have a death wish and think I hate you. You must be the stupidest person ever!"he looked down. Not wanting to hear anymore of this,"But your my idiot. And I love you for it,"he looked up at her surprised.

"Max do you...?"he trailed off. She nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and lifted her up, swinging her around. She squealed and held on to him. When he put her down he gave her one hell of a kiss. And they didn't stop until Dylan cleared his throught.

"Fang you'll live a normal life. Live and die like a human. But that's only because I'm not dead. You have to kill me if you really want to leave this world, but I think your a little occupied so I think I'm gonna go. I hear the Bahamas is beautiful this time of year. So, see ya 'round,"he left with that.

After that Max and Fang went home and broke the news to everyone. That they were an official couple. Yup, sucks to be them right?

**_No it doesn't suck to be them. Seriously, I'd kill to have a super sexy Fang. Also there was a buy 1 get 20 free sale as Costco. That's why they had so many daggers. Bye yallz!_**


End file.
